Here Forever A NearXMello love story Chapter: 1
by iamdeishine
Summary: This is my NearXMello love story! It's about Mello and Near are inlove, and everything is going fine. But when Mello starts having dreams about an unknown redhead, and Near and Mello's relationship starts having issues, what will happen?Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Here Forever A NearXMello Love Story Chapter: 1

Name: Near Age: 16 Birthday: August 24, 1994 Gender: Male Hair: White Eyes: Black/Grey Height: 5'1" Weight: 88.2 Blood Type: B Status: SPK member

This was my profile...of course, Near was not my real name, just an Alias. But that doesn't really matter. I lay on my bed, silent, the only sound that filled the room was the slow, steady pace of my breathing. Right now, there was only one thing on my mind...the one thing that kept me curious and woundering...the one person who was all I could think of....Mello. Many thoughts raced through my mind, all about him. -thinks: I've never felt like this before...whats wrong with me?-. I turned on my side, now facing the photo that sat on my night stand, it was of Mello and I when we were younger. I stared at the picture, both of us sitting in the meadow, leaning against my favorite tree. We were also leaning against each other. My head layed on his shoulder, his arm around my waist, and both of us smileing happily. L had taken this photo of us one day 4 years ago. I was 12 and Mello was 13....it was so long ago....but there were only two of these photoes in the world, one with me, the other with...him. I looked at the picture for about 5 minutes before finaly sighing heavily and closeing my eyes. Now seeing nothing but darkness, I thought of the days when me and Mello were inseprable....and then, I thought about this past week....so many things have happened. For the first time in a month, I let my mind be fogged with the mist of sleep. I dozed off, dreaming of only Mello and I.

--------------------------------4 years earlier--------------------------

I was sitting in my favorite tree, looking out over the beautiful veiw of the meadow. I always came here when I wanted to feel at ease. It was so calm and relaxing here. Every single flower in the meadow, was in bloom. At this time of year, the meadow was covered by all kinds of vibrant colors of orange, yellow, red, purple, and many more. "I love the Spring..." I said quietly as I smiled to myself. I sighed happily as I reached in my pocket and took out my special ipod. Why special, you ask? Because this was no normal ipod, it was a 'mood' ipod. I looked down at the clear object in my hand, this ipod, when not turned on, was completely clear like glass, with a blank screen. But when turned on, the ipod changed to the color of my mood, and imediatly created a long playlist of songs for that mood. That, is why it was so special. I took the headphones out of my hand, and put one in each of my ears as I pressed the 'on' button (ipod turns very light blue: very relaxed and calm/ the song Strawberry Swing by Coldplay starts playing). "Heh, this thing really does know my mood, it never ceases to ammuse me" I said aloud as I looked back at the beautiful image infront of me. "This is...so beautiful.  
So peaceful and calm...so.....". Suddenly, Mello appeared right infront of me,  
"HI NEAR!!!" he yelled with a huge grin on his face. "GAH!" I threw my arms up in suprise, and accidently lost my balance. I closed my eyes, thinking I was about to fall. I almost fell off the tree branch, I actualy thought I would have, but I felt Mello try to grab me and stop me from falling. It kinda worked, but when I opened my eyes, I was hanging upside down off the branch (ipod imediatly turns dark green: very suprised/ really fast and loud song starts playing). But I wasn't paying attention to what the song was.  
All the sudden, Mello burst out laughing. I pulled myself up, so that I was sitting again (ipod turns medium orange: mildly annoyed). "I told you not to do that Mello..." I said, glaring at him but at the same time trying to keep my voice and facial expression emotionless. "I've never seen you react like that before!!!" he practicly yelled, still laughing histaricaly.  
-thinks: .....hmmm.....- I looked at the way he was sitting on the branch. It was a very non-stable position, and since he was laughing so hard, not only was he making the situation even MORE unstable, but he was almost falling off.  
I grinned evily to myself as I looked at him, eyes closed from laughing so hard, and on the edge of the branch. With nothing but the thought of revenge, no longer being able to control my actions, I reached my hand toward him. He opened his eyes, trying to stop laughing, "What are you doing....?" he started to ask, between laughs. At the last moment, he realized what I was doing. His eyes widened and I could tell he tried to move out of the way, but it was already to late. I reached my hand towards him, and before he could even blink, my hand was on his chest and I pushed him directly off the tree branch. I watched as he closed his eyes and yelled as he fell towards the colorfull plethira of flowers, untill finaly, he landed on his back. A wicked grin spread across my face as I heard the ~thump~ of him hitting the ground.  
He opened his eyes and stared up at me with a look of both complete suprise and confusion. Now, I tried MY best to not burst out laughing. But what pushed me over the edge was when he sat up, COMPLETLY covered in flowers, most of them in his hair. And that, was when I couldn't take it, and burst out laughing. My eyes were closed from laughing so hard, but I could fell him stareing at me. I put my hand over my mouth, now just giggleing alittle, and looked down at where he had been sitting. My eyes widened and I stopped laughing completely....he was gone!!! -thinks: W-where is he!?!- I scanned the parts of the meadow that I could see, looking for him, but he was no where in sight. "M-Mello...?" I asked still looking around.  
Suddenly, I felt something under me, I was sitting on something, but it wasn't the tree branch anymore. "Near..." I heard the familiar voice reply to me in a whisper....it was Mello...Mello was sitting under me (ipod turns medium pink and light green: very embaressed, nervouse/ the song Fallin For You by Colbie Calliat starts playing). But, that wasn't the only thing that gave away my mood.  
I couldn't help it, but I was shaking slightly and I could tell my face was completly red and pink. I looked over my shoulder to see Mello smiling sweetly at me, looking deeply into my eyes. "You sure are blushing alot...Near-kun.." he said as he strooked my cheek with the back of his hand, this made me blush even more, I could tell. "Y-you....called me...N-Near-kun...." I said looking at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression, not being able to stop myself from studdering. "Yes, I did..." he said leaning closer to me. Of course, I tried to lean away because of natural instinct, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, making me lean towards him as well (ipod turns dark red and even darker pink: madly inlove and very embaressed/ the same song keeps playing). Mello glanced at the ipod and smiled even more, looking back up at me and meeting my gaze once again. "That's a very dark red, Near-kun..." he said taking one hand away from my waist, and cupping the side of my cheek with it. Of course, he kept his other arm tightly around my waist, making sure I couldn't resist or try to get away. "Is that how you really feel about me...?" he asked the question in a way that was not ment to answer, he already knew what I would say. I was completely silent as he pulled me closer, "Wanna know a secret, Near-kun..." he started to say. "....I love you..." he finished as he leaned forward and kissed me deeply and loveingly. I didn't resist....I didn't WANT to...I never wanted it to end, so I tried to make it last longer by turning towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped both his arms around my waist again, me now straddleing him.  
Then, I heard a voice off in the distance....neither mine nor Mello's...but a different voice. Yet, it was familiar to me....very familiar. -thinks: hmmm.  
where is that voice comeing from...? And why does it sound so familiar.  
The voice called my name over and over again.

???: Near?

???: Near?

???: Near?

???: NEAR!!!!!!

------------------------

I opened my eyes very quickly and sat up. "Huh..?" I looked around in a daze, my vision fogged with sleep.

???: "Finaly! I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes.."

I looked to the edge of my bed to see a figure with black hair standing there, kind of slouched over....my mind immediatly guessed who it was.  
I waited a few seconds, letting my vision clear, just so I could be sure it was him. I looked up at the person at the edge of my bed...yep..it was deffinatly him. "What are you doing here, L?" I asked curiosly. "Aren't I aloud to visit?" he said, putting his finger to his lips. "Well, yes, but I ment, what are you doing HERE? In MY room?" I refrased my original question, speaking with an annoyed tone. "Oh. Well I was walking down the hallway when I heard talking comeing from inside this room, so I decided to check it out" he started saying. "You know, you toss and turn alot in your sleep. And you talk..." he said, sitting in the chair that was beside my bed. My eyes widened slightly as he said that. "I-I...talk in my sleep..?". He nodded, "Yes, yes you do". He kept his gaze directly on me,  
waiting for me to ask the question. I didn't want to, because I was afraid of the answer and what he assumed I was dreaming about, but I had to know what I said...I sighed slightly. "What did I say...?" I asked the dreaded question. I wathced as an evil smile spread across his face, a smile that said,  
'your busted'. He leaned forward alittle, making his stare on me more intense,  
"Mostly, you only murmured and Mello's name". My eyes widened and I looked away, I couldn't look at his eyes right now, so I just waited for what he would say next. "One things for sure...you, were dreaming about Mello" the evil smile on his face grew bigger. I tried to stay calm, I'd never been in a situation like this before...so without looking at him, now twerling a peice of my hair, I only responded with a murmur, "Yeah...so...?".;  
All of the sudden, he was right infront of me, crouched in his normal position, and stareing directly at me, the grin still on his face "So, what were you dreaming about Mello? I asume it involved....the two of you?". Oh, he was enjoying this...he was enjoying it ALOT. He wanted me to confess, and he planned on making me. I practicaly fell back onto the bed, but I tried my best to look emotionless. -thinks: come on Near...you can do this...- I took all the courage I had. I turned towards him, looked him directly in the eyes, and spoke as emotionlessly as I could, "Its none of your buisness what I dream and who it's about". I had expected him to be caught off gaurd...but instead, he laughed! LAUGHED! -thinks: what is wrong with this guy!? This is NO laughing matter!- I stared at him in disbelief. "I know what your thinking Near, and this IS funny...well to me atleast" he said, looking back at me directly. "Well, whats so funn-" I started to say, but he cut me off by saying something else. "Because, I have this.." he said as he took something out of his pocket and held it up infront of me. It was a little blue book covered in stars and moons...across the top of the little book, there was written the words 'Dream Book'. My eyes widened when I saw it, "W-where did you get that!?".;  
"Your bottom dresser drawer, it was hidden very well, I'll give you that much credit. Just not well enough to fool me" his grin was getting bigger by the second. "I've read everything you've put in this book....and for the past week,  
you've been having dreams about Mello. All of them about you saying you love him and you guys having a 'very deep and romantic kiss' as you put it". -thinks: ...that...that...that! I dont even know what to call him!...well...atleast he hasn't read my first dream book...that one's hidden where it cant be found.  
and he doesn't even know that that's my second one..- I smiled to myself,  
leaning back alittle. "Oh, is that so? There's ANOTHER one?" he said, tilting his head to the side and bringing his finger to his lips again as he watched my expression completly change. We sat there silently for 5 minutes as I stared at him in shock. "L.....I....am....gonna.......KILL YOU!!!" I yelled as I lunged forward, jumping on him, and knocking both of us off the bed. Im not quiet sure HOW he did it, but before we hit the floor, somewhere along the lines he managed to flip our position around so that I ended up being the one that hit the ground, HIM ontop of ME. "Nice threat, Near. But I don't think your gonna live up to it. For instense, how can you kill me if YOU'RE the one on the bottom?" he stopped talking for a second and looked up with an odd expresion on his face. He shook his head as if to clear a thought. I realized after a few minutes of confusion, what he was doing. The last line of the sentence he said was, 'if YOU'RE the one on the bottom?'. I laughed slightly "That's messed up,  
L". He looked back down at me ". shut up" he said as he got off of me.  
There came a knock on the door as I sat up, "Come in". L and I both looked at the door as it opened to see Light Yagami standing in the doorway. "L, can we go now?" he asked in a pleading voice. I stared at Light with a very confused expression. -thinks: why is he here...with L?- But then, I noticed the one important detail I didn't notice before...my gaze landed on L's wrist, and then wandered to Light's. They each had a handcuff on one of their wrists, which were linked by a long chain. "Umm...?" I said curiously, looking at L, then Light, and then L again. "Oh, this...?" L replied, looking at me and raising his wrist up that had the handcuff on it ".....long story...". I stared at him, "Didn't you guys do this once before..? When the Kira case was still going on?".;  
Light groaned, "dont mention the Kira case..." he rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "He doesn't like people mentioning that.  
but, this is NOT for the same reason, dont worry. We finished that case a very long time ago....this...was a *cough* dare...." he finished, looking at the ground annoyedly. "A.....dare...?" I said, trying very hard not to laugh. "Yes...a dare. We were playing truth or dare at a party and someone dared us to be handcuffed together for 2 weeks, like old times..." he practicly growled the words out of anger. "L...CAN WE GO NOW!?" Light emphasized the words with great annoyance. "Yeah, yeah fine. We'll go." L said as he looked back at Light, and then at me agian. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Near. And don't worry.  
your secrets safe with me..." he winked, and with that, they both left, shutting the door behind them.

------------------------------------10 minutes later------------------------------------

I was walking down the hallway in my white silky pajamas, towards the kitchen. I was so lost and confused earlier, that I didnt even notice that Light and L were in their pajamas (yes, L has pajamas), and Light looked really tired.  
-thinks: What time IS it?- I pulled my ipod out of my pajama pocket, turned it on, and put a headphone in each of my ears. As it turned on, the color was just a solid grey, which ment that the 'mood mode' was off, and it was just a regular ipod right now. I looked down at the screen, and to the bottom right corner where the time and date were. 'April 3/ 3:27 a.m.' . . . -thinks: he came here and woke me up at 3:27 am for a visit....yep, thats just like something he would do- I switched to a song I really liked as I walked towards the kitchen (the song She Wolf by Shakira starts playing). -thinks: I need to be quiet, no one is gonna be awake at this time of night...or..day I suppose- I continued to walk to the kitchen, listening to music, and being as quiet as I could possibly be.  
When I reached the kitchen, it was completely dark...and I mean, PITCH dark.  
Nothing could be seen...which was odd because at night, a small not so bright light is left on over the sink. But not even that light was on....I took a step forward, accidently stepping on something that made a soft snap, and stuck to the bottom of my foot. "What the...?" I whispered very quietly as I lifted my foot off the ground and took the object off the bottom. I moved it around in my hand alittle, and parts of it started to feel kinda mushy, and melted on my fingers.  
". . . what the heck is this . . .?" I said very quietly, I was talking so low that it was imposible for anyone to hear, I didn't wanna risk even the slightest chance of waking someone up. I brought the object to my nose and smelled it....it smelled of a very sweet fragrance...like that of candy....of.......chocolate? I tilted my head to the side slightly. -thinks: Why is there chocolate on the floor.  
Then, I heard the same soft snap of chocolate being broken from right beside me.  
-thinks: what the...? if I'm correct, then right beside me should be the counter.  
how did that sound come from the counter...?- I turned so that I was facing the counter, and the noise. I stood there for about maybe 3 minutes, woundering if I should reach my hand out or not. Then came the soft sound again....the sound of chocolate being broken. -thinks: ok, now I'm too curious, I have to see what it is...- I held up my free hand, the one without the ipod, and reached it forward to what should have been the edge of the counter. When my hand landed on something, it wasn't the counter I could say that. I only touched it slightly....it was covered in a soft fabric and was very warm.....it was....a...leg..? No, a knee.  
Someone was sitting on the counter, and whoever it was, stopped what they were doing and completly froze in place when I touched them. All became silent.  
Then I heard the soft snap, and something fell on my hand. I imedaitly responded by holding it in my hand and feeling it while my hand sitll rested on the persons knee.....it was.......a.....chocolate bar? Yes, it was a chocolate bar.  
I could tell because at one side of it there was the feeling of chocolate and the other side there was the feeling of aluminum wrapping, and in the middle, the wrapping was torn and met the chocolate. -thinks: chocolate....?...could it be-  
I stayed silent for a few moments and so did they. ". . . . Mello?" I said very quietly. The person tensed up slightly, then, suddenly calmed themself and layed their hand ontop of mine, which was still on their knee, holding the chocolate. It seemed like they were feeling my hand...they were, they moved their fingers along my hand for a few moments before stopping and pulling their hand back very quickly. "N-Near...?" they whispered back to me. "Yeah, its me" I answered keeping my hand ontop of his knee. For some reason, he didn't seem to believe it was me, and, as if to test his theory, he reached his hand out and touched my hair. -Mello thinks: Hmmm.....is it really him..? Oh wait, the lightswitch.  
I felt him pull his hand away, and then I heard him running his hand along the wall behind him, searching for something. "Ah-ha" he said as I heard a click, and the small light over the sink made a very dim circle of light around us. It was JUST enough light to see each other slightly. I looked forward to see Mello sitting on the counter with his leg crossed, one over the other, and him holding a peice of chocolate in his mouth. When he turned back to look at me, he seemed suprised. "Oh, it really is you Near" he said sort of guiltly, probaly because he didn't believe it WAS me, then his gaze driffted to my hand on his knee. My gaze drifted the same way "oh...". I pulled my hand back slightly.  
All of the sudden, while I was pulling my hand away he grabbed my wrist softly, and I held my breath by instinct while my heart seemed to skip a beat.  
He moved his hand slowly from my wrist, to the back of my hand, then around to the inside, and grabbed the chocolate bar, sliding it out of my hand. I imediatly exhaled my breath loudly as he pulled his hand away. -thinks: . . . he just wanted his chocolate '. . . .-. His gaze was directly on me as I stared down at the floor, I didn't notice it though. He then suddenly put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up genetly so that I was looking at him "I'm sorry..." he said, keeping his hand softly under my chin. I was caught of guard "Sorry....? A-about what..?". "Because I-" he was cut off by the light suddenly going out. His hand dropped from under my chin and he swung his head towards the wall quickly, "I-I didn't touch the switch!" he said quietly, yet loudly at the same time. No one else would have heard it though.  
He swung his arm towards the wall, but accidently slammed it into something.  
Now, only being able to hear I heard the thing his arm hit, fall and shatter on the counter....glass. He screamed in pain, only to cover his mouth with his other hand, to not make it heard by anyone but the two of us. "Mello..!" I put both my hands on his waist and lifted him off the counter and onto the floor with all the strength I had, but when his feet hit the floor, he stumbled and fell into my arms. "Stay with me Mello...!" I leaned down alittle, one arm around his shoulders, put the other behind his knees, and sweeped him off the floor, now carrrying him 'bridal style'. I could tell that he still had his hand over his mouth,  
because the only sounds he was making were stiffled cries of pains and sobs.  
I ran as fast as I possibly could to my bedroom, without making any noises and opened the door, closeing it quickly yet quietly, and running over to the edge of the bed setting Mello down there. I ran to the wall and flicked on the light switch as light flooded the room. I turned towards the bed and the sight that I saw before me made me want to collapse and fall on my knees....Mello sitting in the middle of the bed, knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his knees, and his arm completly drowned in blood. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Mello's loud sobs, cries of pain, and deep breaths that he was taking not only because of the pain, but because he was crying loudly. "M-Mello!" I ran over to the edge of the bed, sort of pushing him so that his head and knees parted, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, being sure not to touch his arm. He threw his good arm around my neck tightly, crying into my shoulder "N-Near please m-make it go a-away....". He was shaking so much...in so much pain.....so scared. I pulled back and moved kneel on the floor infront of him, taking his hand in mine, and moving his arm slowly and carefully so that his arm was infront of his chest. I genlty took his arm and turned it so that the inside was facing me...and my eyes widened when I saw it. His arm, drenched in blood, and a very long peice of glass burried deep in his skin. I gasped "Oh my god...". "W-what is i-it...?" he went to look at his arm but I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face away, "No Mello, don't look at it, if you see it then the pain will get worse. -thinks: I.....have to get that glass out....- I looked at the glass again, ".....Mello...". He looked at me, eyes red and tears streaming down his face "Y-yeah..?". "I....I have to get that glass out" I said worriedly. I watched as his eyes widened slightly and he slowly went to glance at his arm.  
"Mello no!!!" I tried to turn his face away again, but it was too late...his eyes became completly wide, tears pouring down his cheeks as he stared at the huge peice of glass deep in his arm, "N-no....no! NO!" he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. "Mello..!" I jumped up and threw my arms around his waist,  
picking him up off the ground as he struggled and tried his best to get away from me, his arms outstretched towards the door like he was pleading to open it.  
"Let go of me!!!!" he screamed loudly, trying to kick me. "Mello, listen to me!" I tried to get his attention, "NO! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" he continued to scream at the top of his lungs. I slapped my hand over his mouth very quickly, "Mello! Be quiet and listen to me! You need to stop screaming before someone wakes up!" I started to say but he bit the inside of my hand. "OW!" I uncovered his mouth as blood started spilling out of my hand, I shook it and the blood fell on the carpet.  
"LET GO OF M-!" I slapped my hand back over his mouth, even though it was now dripping with blood, "Do you wanna bleed to death!?!?!" I yelled at him.  
He suddenly stopped struggleing...he shook his head 'no'. "Then, you have to let me do this, please!", his hands that were trying to pull my hand away from his mouth, both dropped to his sides instantly. I walked him over to the bed, still holding him incase he tried to run, and still had my hand over his mouth, incase he tried to scream...but he was still and completly silent. I made him lay down in the middle of the bed, "Mello....im sorry but...I need to do this. And I need to tie you down". His eyes widened when I said that, but then they went sad as a sign that he understood why, so I uncovered his mouth and walked over to my dresser. He was completly silent as I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, we were all required to have them, just in case. I walked over to the bed silently, stradled him so that he couldn't move or kick me, and hancuffed his hands together so that the chain was around one of the bars of the headboard, so that he couldn't move his arms or try to hit me. I looked down at him under me, he was being completly silent and stareing down either deep in thought, or from sadness...probaly both. "Ok....I need to do one more thing..." I reached over to my end-table and opened the drawer, taking out a long white peice of cloth. His gaze driffted towards it and he looked alittle confused. Before he could even blink, I lifted up his head, and wrapped it around his face so that part of it was in his mouth, and I tied it very tightly behind his head.  
His eyes widened as he stared up at me confused and shocked. "It's so you can't scream, or bite off your toungue" he relaxed his gaze slightly..."close your eyes,  
Mello...". He obeyed, closeing his eyes as I looked at the arm with the glass. "....im so sorry...mello...." I whispered as I brought my hand to the huge gash and touched it slightly as he jolted in pain. I tried my best to hold back the tears that filled in my eyes...I didn't want to do this...I didn't want to put him through so much pain...but...I had to, to save his life. I kept thinking that I had to do this to save him, so that I wouldn't stop myself. I slowly started to press my finger into the gash...he started to thrash around and scream in pain as I dug my finger deeper into the wound, but the screams only came out muffled.  
After about 2 minutes, I dug my finger under the edge of the glass, Mello thrashing and screaming from under me as I started to slowly pull it out. After about 3 more minutes, the glass was completly out, now I just needed to stitch his arm up. I reached over to the end table again, opening the drawer and pulling out a medical needle and medical thread, and moved back over to his arm and started threading the needle in and out of the wound. And 5 minutes later,  
it was all over.....I'd saved him....I'd saved Mello from dieing. I un-cuffed his hands and untied the peice of white cloth, tossing both on the floor. As he opened his eyes, he sighed in reliefe as if he was making sure he was still alive.  
I put my hand on his cheek, looking at him with tears in my eyes. "Mello....I-I'm so sorry....." I started to say but was cut off by him throwing his arms around me and pulling my towards him, hugging me tightly. "You saved me...." he whispered into my ear, sobbing quietly. I pulled back slightly, now looking directly into his eyes "Mello.....I...". I leaned closer to him, our lips only a few centimeters apart now, "I-I.....I lo-..." someone walked through the door. "Hey Near its me agai-....." we both turned our heads to the figure standing in the doorway, it was L. -thinks: oh, nice timeing you idiot . thanks for that - L was stareing eyes wide, at Mello and I, his arms around my neck, me stradleing him, and lips only a centimeter apart. "I-Im sorry I didn't mean to interupt!" L said as he smiled at both of us. "I'll just, go now hehehe" and with that, he stepped away, shutting the door behind him. I turned back and looked at Mello "Uhm.....sorry..." I went to pull away, but he tightened his arms around me. "M-Mello..? What are you doing...?" I looked at him curiosly. Before I could say or do anything else,  
I was pulled down and kissed deeply.

---------------------End Of Chapter 1--------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Here Forever A NearXMello Love Story Chapter: 2

Name: Mello Age:16 Birthday: December 13, 1992 Gender: Male Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'7" Weight: 114.6 Blood Type: A Status: Mafia Leader

This was my profile. But Mello wasn't my real name, it was an alias of course.  
Nobody knew my real name, and no one ever would. I sat down on the ledge of my balcony...put yourself in my shoes for a second. Say that a long time ago,  
maybe 4 years, there was this person that you felt feelings for but you had no clue what they were....that person saved your life more than one time....you had your FIRST kiss with that person....and that person was there for you 24/7.  
but, one day, you have a huge fight with this person and end up leaving the one place you call home, never to look back on it...would you have done the same?  
Probaly not, but I did. One little fight....the one little fight that changed my life completely, not helping it, but making it like living hell. That one cold day that I decided to give up and leave my past behind...little did I know that it our paths would cross again. -thinks: I'm such an idiot....why did I leave?  
Why do I have to be so emotional? ...- I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my hands, the way HE always sat. These last few days were a merical (sp?)...nothing less. I never thought I would see him again, but that one faithful day, he was there. I was so happy to see him...little did I know the danger I put both of our lives in. I closed my eyes, trying not to think but to only let my mind go numb as I fell asleep.

------------------------------------4 years earlier-------------------------------------

I sat upright in my bed, not being able to sleep. I havn't slept for 2 days, I didn't want to. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw this guy...he had red hair,  
green eyes, and wore a striped jacket and orange goggles...but I had no clue who he was. I'd been seeing him in my dreams for a week now, but I didn't want to see him anymore...it was kinda creeping me out to be honest. At first the dreams were of him and me, laughing and having fun..playing video games, rideing motorcycles and four wheelers, and just having fun being around each other.  
But after 3 days, the dreams started getting weirder and weirder. The fourth day of the dreams, we kissed and did...*cough* other stuff. The fith day, he started to go out drinking and when he'd get back, he'd force me to have sex with him. The sixth day, he turned into this full out drunk, and would not only force me to have sex, but he would beat me and hurt me badly...when I tried to resist I ended up with a really bad burn on my arm. And the seventh day.....the worst dream.....he was trying to force me again, but I tried to resist and run away...he caught up to me, dragged me back to the room, tied me to the bed and said these exact words "Now....I'll make sure you never try to run away from me again my dear Mello..." and then....he....broke my ankle.  
I shook my head, closeing my eyes and trying to shake away the memory....I didn't know who this guy was and I never would, it was just an odd dream.  
thats all. -thinks: I need comfort....- I got out of bed and stood up on the floor,  
thinking of the one thing that always comforted me....chocolate (well, and Near of course). I walked outside my room, into the hallway, and towards the kitchen. "Hm....what time is it?" I whispered to myself, taking my cellphone out of the pocket of my soft red pajamas. I flipped open my cellphone and looked at the screen to see that it was 2:58 am. "well, no one is gonna be awake right now,  
so I should be safe..." I said very quietly as I stepped into the kitchen, looking around as a small dim light over the sink lit the room...just enough to see everything. -thinks: Hm....I'll have to turn that off just in case...- I stepped over and opened the fridge door, moving down to one of the bottom drawers and opening it to see the many stacks off my chocolate bars. "Mmmm..." I think my mouth was watering alittle (XD) as I reached in and pulled out one of my huge 10 pound bars of chocolate. I shut the door, walked over to the counter, and jumped up onto it. I reached behind me, flipping of the lightswitch and crossing my legs as the room became pitch black and I tore the wrapping off the chocolate bar, taking a bite of it as I heard the soft snap that I was so used to by now.  
I sat there munching on my chocolate for about 20 minutes before checking the time on my phone again...it was now 3:28 am. I sighed as I slide the phone back into my pocket, taking another bite of the delicious delicacy in my hands.  
Then, I heard the same soft snap of chocolate from the OTHER side of the room.  
-thinks: What the? Is someone else in the room?- I shifted slightly and nervously as the room became silent once again. It took me a few minutes, but after all the silence I came to the conclusion that it was just the sound of my chocolate, I was just jumpy because of the dreams and the fact that I was sneaking out after hours...but I do that alot. I took another bite of my chocolate now confident that I was alone in the room.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my knee. It was kind and gentle, but I was so alarmed that I let the chocolate bar fall right out of my mouth, now only a peice left half inside and half outside my mouth. I felt the mysterious strangers hand shift to feel the item that had fallen. After about 5 minutes of complete silence,  
the person broke it by saying "....Mello?". That completely suprised me...I didn't know what to think...but that soft voice, it sounded..familiar? Without being able to control my actions anymore, I let my hand fall on theirs, feeling around for the familiarity that I knew as Near....it felt like his hand...but, I couldn't be sure. Just incase it was him, I pulled my hand back quickly "N-Near...?" I whispered back to him. "Yeah, its me.." they answered...but I still didn't believe them for some reason....maybe because of the dreams. I reached my hand out,  
setting it gentely on the top of his head and feeling his hair slightly. -thinks: Hmmm....is it really him?- I needed to be sure...so I reached my hand back and felt along the wall before finding the light switch. I flicked it on as a very dim circle of light enveloped us, just enough to see each other slightly.  
I looked down at him standing infront of me with a sort of dazzed look, his hand still on my knee "Oh...it really is you Near" I said guiltly...I should have believed it was him, but those dreams just had me completely freaked. I let my gaze drift away from his face, and to his hand still on my knee....holding MY chocolate. -thinks: I need that before I hyperventilate (sp?)....- His gaze went to the same spot, I could tell. "Oh..." he said as he started to pull his hand away.  
-thinks: No! I NEED that chocolate!- without thinking, I grabbed his wrist softly as I heard him take in a deep breath and hold it, but I couldn't stop for some reason...I moved my hand slowly from his wrist, to the back of his hand,  
around to the inside, and grabbed my chocolate, sliding it out of his hand gentely. I heard him let out his breath in a loud sigh as I pulled my hand away.  
-thinks: hm....?- I kept my gaze on him as he stared at the ground sadly. -thinks: did I...upset him..?- I softly put my hand under his chin, lifting it up and making him look at me "I'm sorry....." I whispered very softly. He seemed very caught off guard by that "Sorry....? A-about what..?". "Because I-..." I started to say, but the light suddenly went off. -thinks: W-what the...?!- I let my hand drop from under his chin as I turned quickly to look at the wall where the switch was "I-I didn't touch the switch!" I said as quietly as I possibly could in a situation like this. -thinks: H-huh!?!- I felt something grab my wrist very forcefully as it swung towards the place I knew a glass candle holder sat. Who was doing this...? No one else was in the room except me and Near, but I knew it wasn't him. They threw my arm at the candle holder as it made a lound shattering sound and a sharp pain shot up my arm. "AAAA-!!!!!" I started to scream, but I knew I couldn't make noise so I slapped my other hand over my mouth to stiffle it. "Mello!" he whispered loudly as he put both his hands on my waist, lifting me off of the counter. But now drained of my strength, I stumbled and fell into his arms as my feet hit the ground. The sounds I heard were becoming fuzzy, my conciousness was slipping away by the second, and I could tell my eyes were closeing. "Stay with me Mello!" I heard Nears voice plead for me not to leave him just yet. I was now completely unaware of my surroundings.  
The next thing I knew, I was sweeped off of the floor and into Near's arms....he was carrying me bridal style, I knew that much. The only noises I was able to manage were stiffled sobs and cries of pain...this was unbarable. He was running down the hallway, I could tell that, and then he opened a door and set me on the edge of a bed...it was his room. I was so scared and confused...I pulled my knees up to my chest, now sitting in the middle of his bed, and I didn't even notice the light turn on as I buried my face in my knees. The only sound that filled the silent room were the sounds of my deep breaths from crying, sobs, and cries of pain....I couldn't take this....please just kill me now.  
"M-Mello!" he yelled my name as I heard his footsteps race to the side of the bed.  
Next thing I knew, my head and knees were parted, and I was caught in Near's tight embrace...I needed comfort now more than anything, so I threw my good arm around him, only being able to whisper my words "N-Near please m-make it go a-away....". I hated this pain...i'd never felt anything like it before..it was so painful that I was shaking fiercly beyond control....I was so scared..I just wanted the pain to stop. He pulled away, and I watched as he kneeled infront of me, taking my hand in his, and moving my arm very softly and carefully so that he could look at it. He froze completely "Oh my god...." he whispered, hopeing I wouldn't hear. "W-what is i-it...?" I tried to glance at my arm to see how bad it was, but he suddenly put his hand on my face, turning it away quickly "No Mello, don't look at it. If you see it then the pain will get worse".;  
But....I wanted to see it. Was it bad? It must be. ".....Mello...." I turned my gaze towards him, I could feel the tears pouring down my face "Y-yeah...?".;  
"I...I have to get that glass out..." I could hear the worry in his voice. Glass?  
What glass...? My eyes widened and I turned to look at my arm before he could stop me...I had to see how bad it was. "Mello no!" he tried to make me look away but it was already far too late. My eyes became completely wide as I stared at the huge peice of glass that was deeply in my arm. What!?! No! I was NOT gonna let him get that out! "N-no....no! NO!!!" I jumped off of the bed, running towards the door in hope to escape the cruel fate that awaited me, but right as I was about to reach it he yelled my name and threw his arms around my waist,  
lifting me off of the ground so that I couldn't escape. I outstretched my arms towards the door -thinks: please open! PLEASE!- I tried my best to struggle and get away from him, but his hold was too tight to escape. "Let go of me!!!!" I screamed as loudly as I could, hopeing someone would hear me and come....but there was no one. I tried in a desperate attempt to kick him. He was screaming something at me, but I wasn't paying attention to what it was. "NO!! LET GO OF ME!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs -thinks: Please! Someone please come!-. He suddenly slapped his hand over my mouth, saying something about how I would wake someone but I bit the inside of his hand very hard before he could finish. "OW!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away and I saw the dark red liquid start spilling out of it, thats what I'd hoped for. "LET GO OF M-!!!!" I started to scream again, but he slapped his hand directly over my mouth again as I tasted the salty-metallic taste of blood. Then he said something that completely made me freeze in place..."Do you wanna bleed to death!?!?!".;  
The only thing I could do was shake my head 'no' as I became silent...I didn't want to bleed to death. "Then you have to let me do this, please!!" he started pulling me towards the bed. I layed down in the middle of it, still silent as ever.  
I didn't know WHAT to say or do....he was only trying to save my life. The last thing I remember was being tied down, and his soft words "...im so sorry...mello"  
and the sharp pain of his finger digging into my wound before I lost conciousness. I could tell that I was thrashing and screaming, but I couldn't do anything, not that I would. When I regained my conciousness fully, I opened my eyes and sighed in great reliefe...I was still alive. I looked up at Near, tears in his eyes, as he put his hand on my cheek. "Mello....I-I'm so sorry.." I threw my arms around him, pulling him down to me and holding onto him tightly. "You saved me...." I whispered softly into his ear, still sobbing quietly. He pulled back only alittle, now looking deeply into my eyes as I looked back into his "Mello.  
I...". He leaned closer to me....we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my lips "I-I....I lo-" he started to say something, but someone walked through the door loudly. "Hey Near, it's me agai-...." the person started to say...I knew that voice. We both turned our heads towards the doorway to see the one person we both knew was there...L. Near's breathing changed completely, I could tell he was really annoyed at L's 'perfect timeing'. L was stareing wide-eyed at both of us "I-Im sorry I didn't mean to interupt!" he said, smileing at the two of us.  
"I'll just go now hehehe..." he said as he stepped out, shutting the door before either one of us had anything else to say. Near turned his gaze back to me, as I did the same. "Uhm....sorry..." he went to pull away....oh no you don't. I quickly tightened my arms around him as he looked at me with a suprised and confused look "M-Mello..? What are you doing..?". -thinks: oh, you know what I'm doing Near...- and before he could say or do anything else, I pulled him down to me again, kissing him deeply and passionatly.....finaly.  
I pulled away and looked down to see Near stareing up at me. He had the mix of expressions that I'd expected to see...it was a look of suprise and confusion,  
yet at the same time pleased and happy. I smiled as he stared up at me speachlessly -thinks: I wounder what he's thinking right now...-. Next thing I knew he held my face in both of his hands, lifting my head up while at the same time leaning down until our lips crashed together once again. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I could feel my face heating up, a dark blush probaly spreading as I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment completely....to bad the moment was ruined AGAIN. L walked right through the door again, Light being dragged along behind him, "Hey Nea-....". We broke apart instantly, both of us growling in annoyance. "What the fuck do you want L!?!" I yelled at him angrily, only to be completely ignored. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked at Near, "Do you know where they keep all the cake?". I could feel Near glareing at L as Light whispered something to him...and then L....blushed?  
-thinks: What the hell!?! Did he just blush!?!?- I could fell Near's glare losen into wide eyes as we both stared at L and Light...what was going on? The room became completely silent, and before we could say anything else, Light turned L around and walked him out of the room while he shut the door behind the two of them. "Uhm....?" I turned my gaze back to Near as he did the exact same, us now looking at each other again. "...I...I-I....uhm....hehehe..." he laughed akwardly as he got off of me, only to lay down by my side. I turned towards him smileing happily as he pulled the covers up over us, wraping his arm around my waist, and holding me closely. I could feel myself falling asleep as he stroked the back of my hair, I could tell his eyes were starting to close as well. The last thing I remember was him whispering the words I had been waiting for for so long...and me answering happily, falling asleep with a smile on my face.  
"Mello...I love you..."

"I love you too...Near..."

--------------------------------End Of Chapter 2------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Here Forever A NearXMello Love Story Chapter: 3

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around in a blured daze...where was I? The room was completely dark, no light comeing from anywhere...no windows, no door, the room was empty. I moved my hand along the floor, only to feel that it was hard and freezing cold...concrete? Yes it was, but why was I in an empty room that was made of concrete..and what was this fragrence that I was smelling? It was sweet, very sweet yet, sour. It was a smell that I was used to...but I couldn't quiet tell what it was. Chocolate maybe? No, chocolate isn't sour, and I was way too used to that scent, I would have recognized it instantly but this smell I couldn't put my finger on. And I also seemed to feel closterphobic..which I was, but only if I was crowded or in a small area. Maybe I WAS in one, I didn't know. It was way too dark to see anything so I couldn't tell. But then light suddenly flooded the room, and as I looked to the source, I saw a figure standing in what seemed to be a doorway. "H-hello..?" I called out to the person, covering my eyes to sheild them from the very bright light that now surounded me. "Mello..." the familiar voice spoke softly as they stepped towards me...it was HIM again. The mysterious stranger that kept showing up in my dreams. He was comeing closer and closer by the second, slowly making his way towards me with an item in his right hand...I couldn't tell what it was though. But, as he came closer, the item became clearer and clearer until he was finaly close enough for me to see him completely. His red hair and green eyes,  
his striped jacket and worn out jeans...but this was different...something wasn't right. Instead of the usual either happy or drunk expression on his face, this time there was no expression...just a blank, emotionless look as he stared down at me. The item in his hand was a.....gun. My eyes widened in fear as I looked from his emotionless face, to the gun, and back again. What was this? What was going on? So many thoughts raced through my mind as to what was happening...but before I could ask, the gun was put directly to my forhead.  
The room became completely silent as I held my breath. I told myself to move out of the way, but I wouldn't budge for some reason...it was as if I was completely frozen. "Mello..." he stared down at me with the same look, "if I can't have you".;  
He started to say as I heard the click of the gun, the sound that meant he was about to pull the trigger. "...no one can..."

~BANG~

My eyes shot open as I rolled off the edge of the bed, crashing onto the floor as I screamed for dear life. "NO!!!!!!!" I tossed and turned on the floor trying to escape the dream that, at the moment, I believed was reality. Then came the feeling of someone's hands on my shoulders, shaking me and calling my name.

???: MELLO!?!

???: MELLO WAKE UP!! YOU'RE HAVING A BAD DREAM PLEASE, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!

My screams were imediatly sub-sidded with cries and loud sobs as I realized the figure trying to bring me back to reality was Near. I sat up and threw my arms around his neck, burrying my face in his shoulder as I continued with my nervouse break-down. He held onto me very tightly, calming and comforting me as my tears eventualy came to a stop and I wiped my red eyes dry. "Mello? Are you okay? What did you dream?" Near asked as he looked at me in concern. It took all the strength I had left at the moment, but I managed to put on a blank and confused face "I-I..dont r-remember" I lied through my teeth. I didn't want him to worry about the guy in my dreams...mostly, I didn't want him to think I was crazy for dreaming about a stranger.

-----------------------------------20 minutes later---------------------------------

We were now sitting side-by-side at the dining table, chocolate chip waffles infront of me and scrambled eggs infront of Near. I was practicaly inhailing my food, only tasteing the chocolate and not the waffle...chocolate was my comfort food, the thing I needed to stop from having a nervouse break-down or panic attack in the middle of the day. I noticed Near stareing at me oddly out of the corner of my eye, and I imediatly slowed down me eating process. He already knew for a fact that chocolate was my comfort food, and that if I inhailed it at this pace, something wasn't right. "Uhm, Mello? Is something wrong..?" he looked at me as he moved his fork, picking at his eggs slowly. "...ufm i duwn neu fwa-...." my mouth was so full that he wouldn't have been able to understand anything I just 'attempted' to say so I swallowed quickly and repeated myself. "Uhm I dont know what your talking about, I'm perfectly fine..." I laughed nervousely as I looked down at my plate, not wanting to look at him. "Oh really..? Cause I think somethings wrong. So, what is it?" he emphasized the last sentence loudly and with annoyance. I stood up, pushing my chair back and walked over to the sink (which was on the other side of the room), and set my plate down inside of it. "Nothing" I emphasized the word in the same way he did. Then came the loud clank of his fork hitting the plate, and the sound of his chair flying backwards "Why must you lie to me Mello!? Why is it so hard to tell me the truth!?!". I spun around quickly, glareing at him and yelling back, "WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!?!?!". "Why do you have to be such a bitch!?!?!" he yelled back....I froze completely,  
becomeing silent as my hands dropped to my sides. I hated when people called me that...he KNEW I did, and he still called me it....I stared at him in disbeleife as his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth, gasping. "So....thats....what you think...of me..?" I could feel myself start shakeing as I continued to stare at him "You....think I'm.....a bitch...?". Next thing I knew, I was picking up the closest object beyond my control, and throwing it directly at his head without knowing what it was. Luckily, he dodged it just in time...it was a very big and sharp steak knife. He gasped as he fell sideways and onto the floor...but...I couldn't stop. "How could you even think that!?!?!" I screamed as I felt tears start pouring down my cheeks. I reached to the other direction and picked up what I knew was one of those really thick and heavy cook books, and raised my arm to throw it at him. Suddenly, I was grabbed by someone from behind and pulled away as I let the book fall to the floor. The last thing I remember before being dragged out of the room was the suprised expression on Near's face, and the sound of the person that had grabbed me screaming in my ear.

L: Mello calm down! Light: L get him outta here!  
L: I'm trying! Mello, its ok just calm down and let me take you back to your bedroom!

. . . and then I was dragged away and taken to my room.

As L left my room and shut the door behind him, I imediatly locked it from the inside...I didn't want anyone trying to come in. What happened back there? Did Near really call me a bitch? Did I really throw a knife at him? Did that REALLY happen? As much as I wanted to deny it, I already knew the answer.  
all of that DID just happen, and I couldn't take it back. I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed sadly, "How...how could he say that to me...". I let myself fall on my side and, as my head landed on the pillow, I started crying quietly.  
I burried my face in the pillow, and curled my knees up so that I was in a ball as I cried and thought about all that had happened....it happened to quickly, like the blur of your surroundings when your in a speading car. You can't make it stop, you can't slow down the world rushing past you...you have to let it pass with nothing to do but watch. That, was like it was in the dining room, nothing I could do, no control but to just sit back and watch...this wasn't the first time me and Near had faught, infact, we used to fight 24/7. We used to be the best of friends, but at the same time, the worst of enemies...frienemies? Thats the word I was looking for. But this was by far, the only time he'd EVER said something like that...and to just come out and say the one word I dispized the most? How could he do that to me? ....maybe..this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should have left the institute when I had the chance...if I would have done it then, I wouldn't...have to do it now. But I guess life doesn't work the way you want it to. It was decided....I was gonna leave...tonight.

I sat on the chair infront of my desk, pen in hand, paper laying infront of me.  
Was this really the right thing to do...? Could I actualy bring myself to leave and never look back on this place...on..him? Was it possible? ...I had to try. I thought of the right words to say, placeing them in ink on the paper. Next, I grabbed my notebook, ripping a peice of paper out of it and setting it ontop of the letter. Then I opened one of the drawers and took out a photo that I had been saving...I was gonna put it on the front of Near's birthday card when it came that time, but....not now. I opened another drawer, taking out a little cardboard box filled with envelopes and took one out. I folded up the letter and the peice of paper with lyrics written on it, and stuffed them, along with the photo, into the envelope. As I licked the seal of the envelope, closeing it and making sure it was tight, I wrote down these words on the front of it...

"To My Dearest Near" . . .

Tears streamed down my face, landing on the surface of the desk as I started sobbing loudly...I couldn't do this...I couldn't! No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get myself to leave, I tossed the envelope in the trash can that was next to my chair. Then came a sound from my window...it was...opening? Suddenly,  
the lights in my room turned off and I heard something behind me. The sound was...breathing? Was someone in here!? "What the hell?" I spun around in the chair to see the outline of a person infront of me. "Shhh...its ok Mello I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you, I'm taking you away from this place." they spoke softly as they put their finger to my lips, as a sign to be quiet. But,  
that voice....that soft voice, it sounded so...familiar. But it wasn't Near...could it be..? Oh, I didn't care at this point in time. Now the only thing on my mind was leaving. "Do you trust me..?" I could just barely see them reach their hand out to me. I stayed silent for a few moments, stareing at the ground in deep thought "I....I trust you.." I took their hand and stood up. I could tell that they smiled happily, "Ok then! Let's get you outta here!". I saw then lean down towards my garbage can, and then I heard the sound of paper rattleing. They pulled out the envelope, "We'll need this". I blinked a few times, how did they know I wrote that and then threw it away..? Oh....who cares at this point? They seem really nice and happy that I'm going with them so, I'll go.  
They opened my door, stepping to the side and motioning for me to go first. I smiled sweetly, no one's ever done that for me but, I wasn't gonna object so I stepped out and into the hallway. The hallway was dark too, so I still couldn't see them. Why was it so dark..? Didn't me and Near just eat breakfast not too long ago...? I could feel the person looking at me, "Your probaly woundering why it's so dark. It's because you fell asleep without knowing it, and it's now 11:49 pm". They kept pulling me along the hallway with them, until they finaly stopped infront of a door that I knew very well...Near's room. I grabbed their wrist as they reached for the door handle "What if he's in there..?" I whispered as they smiled again, making it so that my hand was once again in theirs. "Don't worry, he's not. I made sure of that" he opened the door slowly and quietly,  
stepping inside and pulling me with him. The room was just as dark as the rest of them, except for the thin light of the moon that was comeing through Near's window. The person let go of my hand, walking towards Near's end table. The light was shineing exactly on the spot he was about to step into, as if it were fate for me to see him. As he stepped into it, his back faceing me, I had to squint to see clearly but all I saw was a stripped jacket....wait a second. I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth as they set the envelope on Near's end table.  
could it really be..? Then, he turned to face me...it was him. The mysterious stranger that kept appearing in my dreams was standing right infront of me.  
I stared at him in astonishment...his red hair, goggles and green eyes....and his smile. It felt like his warm careing eyes and his sweet loveing smile were hypnotizing me...but could I really trust him? The guy that, in my dreams, tourchered and killed me? His expression suddenly changed, he now looked at me with a sad and pleading look "You don't trust me...do you..?" he looked at the ground sadly. "W-wait! I never said that!" I let my hand drop to my side. "But your thinking it aren't you? You don't think you can trust me because-..." I stopped him mid sentence by saying, "No! I do trust you and I WANT to go with you, please! I promise!" I put my hands together in a pleading way, looking at him hopefully. -thinks: ....maybe I shouldn't do this...I mean, he looks exactly like the guy from my dreams. No! I have to do this...it's the only way if I wanna get out of this place...but...I have to know first. I have to know if this is just a coincidence...I'll ask his name and if it's the same as the dreams-  
"Before I go with you though...do you mind if I ask your name? I'd atleast like to know that much...just so I'm not going with a complete stranger" I put on the best teasing smile I could at the moment. I watched the corners of his mouth turn upward into another hypnotizingly sweet smile, "It's Matt."

-----------------------------------------End of chapter 3------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

Here Forever A NearXMello love story Chapter: 4

I looked around the room sleepily, woundering exactly what the thing cuddleing agianst my side was, when suddenly I remembered. It was my love, my Mello. I smilled at the thought of him being 'my Mello' which in my mind (and hopefully his) , he was...finally. I closed my eyes once again, but suddenly I felt something odd that made me stir uncomfortably, it was Mello running his hand slowly down my chest. "Mello..?" I whispered as I looked down at him, thinking he was now awake. To my suprise (and confusion) he sniffed the air and murmered something along the lines of a "Hello?", turning slightly. "Uhm.  
yes?" I asked in a very confused voice..was he awake or not? All became silent and stayed like that for atleast 4 minutes, by this point I was pretty sure he wasn't awake so I closed my eyes again. Next thing I knew, I heard him gasp and hold his breath as he started shakeing fiercly which made me imediatly sit up and yell his name to try and wake him. When that didnt work, I tried shakeing him roughly...still not working!! Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs and rolled directly off the side of the bed. I imediatly jumped off and onto the floor next to him as he tossed and turned, completely terrified. I grabbed his shoulders once agian, shaking him as hard as I could and screamed his name, begging him to wake up from whatever terrible dream he was having.  
As soon as he realized it was me, he started to sob uncontrolably as he through his arms around me in a very tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and started to rock him back and forth, saying things like "It'll be ok Mello" and "I'm here now, nothings going to hurt you" untill his tears finally came to a complete stop. "Mello are you ok? What did you dream?" I asked in a very concerned voice, I hated to see him like this. He became still for exactly 3 minutes and 20 seconds, as if thinking, before he answered. He looked at me with the most FAKE exspression I've ever seen and told me he didn't remember ...man he was an absolutely terrible liar. I mean come on, even I could lie better than him (which is saying something). I frowned at him dissaprovingly, but I don't think he noticed because he looked at the ground at that very moment.  
-thinks: Oh Mello....what could you possibly have dreamt that you don't want me to know?-

-----------------------------------------20 minutes later-------------------------------------

I stared down at my scrambled eggs that lye on my plate infront of me. We were now at the dinning hall, sitting side-by-side in our usual seats. We were the first ones here, as allways, so it was only the two of us. I was starting to get very annoyed at this point, Mello still insisted to lie about the dream. Everytime I would bring it up, he would either change the subject, or completely ignore me.  
It seemed as though he had been slightly avoiding me too, I'm suprised he was even sitting next to me right now. -thinks:Maybe he WAS telling the truth, and I was just over-looking the situation. Maybe.....- I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see him shoveling in alot of chocolate chip waffles. -thinks:Wait a second....chocolate? That proves it! He IS lieing to me! Chocolate is Mello's comfort food, and by the looks of the way he's inhaling it right now,  
it means somethings really bothering him..- he must have noticed me stareing at him because he suddenly slowed down his eating proccess by alot. I started to pick at my eggs with my fork, turning my head towards him and asking in the most innocent voice I could manage when I was this frustrated, "Uhm, Mello?  
Is something wrong..?". He attempted to say something but, since his mouth was stuffed full with chocolate chip waffles, it came out as complete jibrish. I raised an ebrow at him curiosly as to say 'I have NO idea what you just said'. He must have took the hint because he swallowed and repeated what he had tried to say,  
"Uhm I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine..." followed by a very akward laugh. Ok now, he was practicaly screaming that he was lieing to me...now, I was VERY frustrated. "Oh really..? Because I think somethings wrong. So, what is it?" I emphasized the last part of my sentence angrily, to tell him I wasn't messing around, and that I was getting very, VERY annoyed. He suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back forcefully, causing it to make a very loud scretch on the wooden floor, as he walked over to the sink and set his plate down inside of it. "Nothing" he emphasized the single word in the same way I had. I, as well as everyone else here at the institute, knew that messing with Mello would get you killed...a very slow, agonizingly painful death, but I was so ticked at this point that I had no clue what I was getting myself into. So I slammed my fork down on my plate, and now it was my turn to push the chair back. I did it alittle too forcefully though, and it kinda flew backwards onto the floor (woops ^.^'). "Why must you lie to me Mello!? Why is it so hard to tell me the truth!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he whirled aroung very fast and shot my a glare that almost made me cower in fear. "WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!?!?!" he screamed back with so much anger.  
so much hatered, that I completely lost control of my temper. Before I could stop myself, I screamed the one thing that I knew would completely break him,  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch!?!?!". -thinks: Oh crap...what did I just do?  
Did I just call him that!? Oh my god...why did I do that!?!?" I screamed at myself in my mind for calling him the one thing that he couldn't bear being called. The first time I'd ever called him that, he almost killed me by slamming me into my bedroom window and holding a peice of broken glass up to my neck,  
screaming profanities (sp?) that I didn't think ANYONE knew...then he had suddenly fell to the floor infront of me and had a mental breakdown. It was the strangest, yet scariest thing I'd ever witnesed. My eyes went wide and I slapped my hand over my mouth, hopeing that it would somehow undue what I had said ...but sadly it didn't. Mello stared at me with a look of complete disbelief as I saw tears fill in his eyes, and he started shakeing. "So....thats....what you think ...of me..?" his voice was cracking now, "You....think I'm.....a bitch...?". He was stareing at me very oddly, as if he was being controlled by something that wasnt himself. He seemed very dazzed as he reached shakeily towards the sink, not taking his strange gaze off of me. Next thing I knew, something was being wailed straight at my head and, as I tried to dodge it, I tripped over my other foot and fell to the ground. A glanced back as the item hit the floor with a loud clank....it was a knife. A very large, sharp, steak knife. I gasped as I stared up at him in complete horror. "How could you even think that!?!?!" he screamed fiercely, tears now pouring down his face. For some reason it looked as though as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop. Just like the first time I had called him that dreaded word. I watched as he picked up a very thick cook book and raised it abouve his head, attempting to take a step towards me. I closed my eyes because I knew what was comeing...I deserved it...I shouldn't have called him that. I suddenly heard a loud thump as the book hit the ground, and I heard the sound of L screaming at Mello to calm down. I opened my eyes to see L holding Mello's hands behind his back tightly and trying to get him out of the room. Light was screaming at L to get Mello out, and L said that he was trying and tried to coax Mello into taking him back to his room. Last thing I saw of Mello was him looking down at me with a very confused and lost look as L took him out of the room. Light imediatly ran over and knelled next to me, "Near are you ok!? What the hell happened!?!". I looked up at Light with the same lost and confused look that Mello had given me, "I made a very bad mistake..." I said in a dazzed voice as I walked past Light and out the door.  
When I made it to my room I walked in, and locked the door....just incase Mello .....oh what was I thinking! Mello would never kill me! I'm being very childish!  
I unlocked the door and walked over to my bed and layed down. Not knowing what to do or what to think, I closed my eyes and drifted into a very deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------14 hours later--------------------------------------

I awoke not only because of the dream I had had about Mello and I's fight earlier, not only because I had to go to the bathroom very badly, but also because I felt watched. I instincivly turned toward my bedroom window, and I could have sworn I saw someone looking in at me... I shook my head, -thinks: It's just my imagination...-. I stood up and headed out the door and towards the bathroom...yeah, because I really had to go to the bathroom, but also because my room was kinda creeping me out with the feelings of being watched, and thinking I saw something outside my window. As I stepped up to the bathroom door, I stopped and looked at the key slot on the door knob...-thinks: oh god, I hope it's not locked..-. I put my hand on the door knob, and was more than satisfied when the door cracked open. I walked inside and flipped on the switch,  
shuting the door behind me. As I started walking past the sinks, I heard a soft 'click' come from the door. I swung around, looking at the door with a horrified look...I already knew what had just happened. I ran over to it and grabbed the knob, trying my best to turn it but it didn't budge...someone locked me in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here Forever A NearXMello Love Story Chapter: 5 (Contains MattXMello Yaoi)

My eyes became very wide as he told me his name...."It's Matt". I suddenly started shakeing uncontrolably as I stared at him completely terrified,  
-thinks: no....there's no way....there's no way...there's n-.....-. I felt my knees become very weak suddenly, and my vision started to blur and turn black around the edges. I saw Matt's expresion completely change as his eyes widened, and he took a step towards me "Mello..?". Before I knew what was happening, my knees completely collapsed and I fell to the floor, "MELLO!?" I watched him run over to me, and that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

-------------------------------------Near's Point Of View----------------------------------

I kicked at the door for atleast 15 minutes before the hinges finally snapped and it fell to the floor. "Oh, whoever thought it would be funny to lock me in the bathroom is SO gonna...." I froze as my mind imediatly jumped to the one person I could think of, Mello. He was completely ticked at me, so it HAD to be him!  
Oh he was SO gonna get it in the morning, right now I was way too tired after trying to kick down a door for 15 minutes. I walked into my room, walking right past the white envelope that was on my nightstand, I hadn't even noticed it. I just layed down in my bed and fell right to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------Morning-----------------------------

I woke up to the sound of L's voice in the hallway, as well as Light's. All I heard were the words "Mello" and "No idea". Mello...why did something spark in my mind when I heard his name..? Oh! I need to know where he is so I can kick his ass for locking me in the bathroom (excuse my colorfull vocabulary!  
Now I was curious as to know where he was, so I stepped into the hallway and followed L and Light as the walked into the dinning hall, the door shutting behind them. I put my ear to the door and tried to hear what they were saying,  
but the only words I could make out were (once again) "Mello" and....what was that other word......"Missing"? Did he just say "MISSING"? The look of worriedness on my face was replaced by anger once again. Yeah right, like MELLO was missing. "Near, you can stop listening in on the conversation now.  
Come in please, there's something I'd like to tell you" L said, catching me off guard. But I did as told, stepping into the room and closeing the door behind me.  
My anger faded away as soon as I saw the depressed look on L's face as he smiled at me sadly. "Near...I have something to tell you," L started, keeping the sad smile on his face, "Mello is......missing..". The look on my face turned to complete terror as those words repeated over and over again in my head. "W-what...?" I could feel tears start falling down my cheeks, "he...missing..!?".  
My voice cracked when I spoke....how could I have been so mad at him? How could I have been so stupid as to think Mello was the one that locked me in the bathroom, when he had been taken away? "..no...." I shook my head as more tears started to pour down, "....no..!". I ran out of the room, slamming the door with a loud crack and running down the hall to Mello's room. I threw it open,  
not careing when it hit the wall loudly and stared at the sight infront of me.  
it was empty. Mello wasn't there. I shook my head again, "..no, no, no...!". I ran to my room now, opening the door, and slamming it as I locked it from the inside. "How could this have happend..!?! How, how, ho-!?" I froze suddenly as I saw a white evelope on my nightstand...was that there before? I walked over and grabbed it as my entire body shook uncontrolably. I flipped it over so that I could see the front of it....'To My Dearest Near'. I held my breath and read the words about five times before opening it. It read....

"To My Dearest Near, Near...I...I'm really sorry....I don't know what came over me. I just got so upset that you would even think of calling me that....I just reacted in the only way I could think of at the moment. As much as I hate to say this....I know for a fact that I could have killed you...just like I almost did the first time. I don't know what I would do with myself if I hurt you in any way. I have to make sure I never have the chance to.  
Near...I'm leaveing tonight. Don't try to find me, don't try to come after me. I'm so sorry Near......I should have left when I had the chance before, so I wouldn't have had to put you through anymore pain...but I couldn't bring myself to. Now I know that I have to, to keep you safe even...even if it costs me my life. Goodbye Near.  
Yours Forever,  
Mello

By this point I was on my knees, crying and sobbing loudly.....how could I have let this happen....why..? "...why...." was all I could say before having a complete mental breakdown.

------------------------------------Mello's Point Of View----------------------------------

I woke up in complete darkness...where was I? I was on a bed, I could tell that.  
Was that all a dream? Had none of that really happened? So many things ran through my mind untill.  
"Hey!" I yelled as I felt someone move their hand up the side of my leg. I heard them laugh slightly as I fidgited uncomfortably, "It's ok Mello, It's only me".  
I knew who it was imediatly now by the sound of his voice, it was Matt. "Oh.  
sorry I-I just...." I stuttered nervously and he laughed agian, "It's ok Mells, I can understand why that kinda freaked you out" he put his hand back on my leg and I shifted slightly. I could tell he was smileing to himself as he moved his hand slowly up and down the side of my leg, making me take a deep breath. I hadn't felt something like this before, but it felt...good? I blinked a few times at the thought. Did it...? As if he had been reading my mind, he moved his hand up further and slid it under my shirt, making me start to shake alittle. I started to breath heavily as he carassed my chest, and he noticed it. He pulled me closer and closer until our lips were only a small space apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I felt a strange tingling in my lower stomach. What was this...this feeling? My train of thought was suddenly broken by his lips softly meeting with mine. I felt my face heating up, and my eyes go completely wide as the tingling in my stomach, suddenly turned into a sharp pain between my legs, making me fidgit ucomfortably again. He pulled away, still staying very close to my lips...he seemed to be waiting for something. I fidgited again as the pain grew stronger and stronger, I could practicly feel him smirking.  
what was he doing to me? "Does it hurt Mello?" he asked, the smirk growing even more. I tried to act as innocent as possible "Does..what hurt?". I gasped loudly and bit my lip when he suddenly shoved his knee inbetween my legs and started rubbing it against the area that hurt the most. "Does THAT hurt" he whispered in my ear suductivley. -thinks: Oh god dont stop..! It feels so good.....!- I had to bite my lip harder to stop from moaning because if I did, it would be loud as hell and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of that. But it did feel so good.....I didn't want him to stop...I wanted more...I wanted.  
Before I knew what was happening he was ontop of me, shoving his tongue into my mouth and rubbing his erection against my own. I sure as hell was glad that he was kissing me because it stopped me from moaning loudly. But, he suddenly stopped completely and pulled away, looking down at me with a huge smirk I could now see because my eyes adjusted to the darkness. -thinks: no! why the HELL did you stop!?!?- I let out a small whimpering sound as the pain came back, but even stronger this time. I watched as his smirk grew wider and he stared down at me with lust-filled eyes...what was he thinking right now? If only I could read minds...I scolded myself for not being able to (xD). He must have noticed my discomfort and figured I'd indured enough because he suddenly started rocking his hips back and forth in a slow motion. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, basking in the feeling. -thinks: .faster, please go faster...- "..faster..." my eyes widened when I suddenly realized I had just said that out loud. I looked up to see him smirking with almost complete victory ....almost. I could tell by the way he was looking at me, he would only have his complete victory when I moaned. Oh HELL no! Your not breaking me that easily..! Your not....... He suddenly started to rock his hips back and forth in a faster motion..and faster, and faster, and faster untill.....*MOAN!*. I threw my head back in pleasure when I could no longer take it. I opened my eyes, expecting to see him smirking in victory down at me but what I saw shocked me.  
His eyes shut tightly and he was breathing very, VERY heavily. I closed my eyes again when he started thrusting harder and faster, and thats when I no longer could take it at all. I started moaning uncontrolably and thrashing my head to the side as I arched my back, coming very close to release. But he suddenly stopped again!  
-thinks: what...the...HELL...!?!?!- I looked up and whined loudly because the pain was back and alot stronger. He looked in pain too, but looked down and smirked at me.  
Before I had time to process what was going on, my shirt was off and my pants and boxers were at my ankles. After throwing all my clothes to the floor he lifted my legs, making me wrap them around his back, and unzipped his jeans. By this point I still wasn't quite sure what was going on until I felt him at my entrance. -thinks: wh-what the hell is he doing-  
Right as I was about to object he thrust into me very roughly, fully inside. I screamed at the pain, I'd never felt anything this painful! He waited for like 3 seconds before he started thrusting in and out, starting at a slow pace but getting faster and faster. I screamed in pain as tears rolled down my cheeks untill he suddenly hit a certain spot.  
"A-AAAH..!!!!!" I moaned (more like screamed) in pure pleasure as my whole body was overtaken in this feeling. Now THIS was something I'd NEVER felt before! He smirked, his breath very heavy, as he looked into my eyes and started thrusting into the same spot alot harder. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, the only thing I could do right now was moan against my will. Something unknown started building up inside me, but I soon found out what it was.  
"M-MAAAATT!!!!!" I screamed his name as I came all over both of our stomachs. "Fuck....Mellooo!!!" he came inside me only a second later, collapsing tiredly ontop of me. We stayed like that for what felt like hours before he pulled out of me and rolled over, now next to me on the bed. When I could finally think agian, I realized that I was now REALLY tired. "Maybe I should take a shower...." I said very quietly, my words slurring alittle because I was starting to drift in and out of sleep. Matt must have sensed how tired I was because he wrapped his arms around me, his embrace warm and his words soft and careing, "Sleep, mells". You can say that again. Before I had time to say anything else, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. The only thing I remember hearing was Matt whisper softly into my ear, "I love you Mell". I don't remember dreaming anything that night.


End file.
